


【大逃猜】【三号】《类gas》（后续）

by winter_night, zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※代 皮特 发





	【大逃猜】【三号】《类gas》（后续）

起先金博洋是不愿妥协的，alpha能够限制他的自由，这并不代表他能够像一个温驯的omega来接纳他。这对生来自由的beta来说，也总是太过难以接受了些。他不愿与alpha说话，也不愿接受他的关心——倔强的beta不肯吃来自他的alpha的任何东西，他知道那里是放过药了的，能把他逐渐改造成alpha想要的样子。他同样不肯把那个该死的药棒留在身体里——即使他的内阴离了这东西就开始火辣辣的生出一股撕裂感。起初，羽生还会好心好意地劝他，或是用温柔却暗含欲望的眼神注视着他发红的穴口，再一次的将药棒温柔又不失拒绝的塞进他身后，但逐渐地，金博洋那冷漠的态度惹恼了他，他的天天仿佛在和自己对着干，他只能眼睁睁的看着beta渐渐消瘦下去——这是他不愿看到的。

这天早上，金博洋刚刚醒来，便感觉浑身的不适了，平时总是有一根粗壮的铁链来限制住他的行动，可现在——他不可置信的看向床的四周，轻薄的丝质睡衣下仍然是那股异样的填充感，可是这一次他不再能够反抗了——他的四肢都被拴住了，这让他不仅无法离开这张床，更是无法直起身坐起来了，想都不用想，他知道是羽生结弦的把戏，alpha总是对他的反抗十分不满的。他恐慌的看向站立在床尾的羽生，恼怒的叫他放开他。

“你要做什麽！”

自然是没有用的。alpha慢条斯理的往他的手臂里注射了什麽东西，金博洋隐隐约约猜到那可能是什麽改造的药物，这让他愈发难受起来，难得一见的用恳求的眼神注视着羽生，而羽生只是微笑着抚摸着他的身体，在他视线之外的某一处摆弄着什麽，而后毫不留恋的离开了这个房间。金博洋气的想要大叫，可是心里的恐惧让他一时又不敢说话了。alpha的微笑太过异样，他躺在床上开始难耐的扭动着双腿，想要把粗糙的磨砺着他内阴的药棒给排出来，可是渐渐的，他觉出不对来了——室内突然充满了他的alpha的信息素气味，严严实实的朝他压了过来，这对他来说是危险的，因为alpha留在他体内的标记还没能完全消失的。他的大腿之间突然湿乎乎的了，双手紧紧的握住束缚住他的铁链起来，他的呼吸开始变快了，似乎随着信息素——还有那些药剂，他的身体也跟着烧起来了。

羽生应当是想用什么手段折磨他，让他能够乖顺的蜷缩在alpha的怀里，让他能够心甘情愿的为alpha生儿育女。他惊恐的发现他开始散发出那种好闻的味道来，颈子后方的牙印——羽生曾在那里注入过他的信息素——开始热热的胀起来了，他似乎像一个真正的omega一样，会被他的alpha的味道所吸引了。他忍不住艰难的扭动身体，抽泣着夹紧了身体里的药棒，火热的体温将粗糙的药棒融化了些，他越发觉得不足起来，像一个真正的omega一样渴求起alpha粗壮的根茎来，将他插入，将他标记——不，他勉力的摇了摇头，他还记得第一次和之后那许多次，羽生的尺寸对他来说太大了些，他绝不想——可是身体里缓缓升起的情欲和屋里的气味，甚至于床单上alpha的痕迹，都让他不住的磨蹭起双腿来。

融化的药棒化成了水，冰冰凉的，强迫着金博洋不得不打起精神来，他开始希望羽生在他身边了，因为他发现自己的下身并不是普通的内裤，而是一条男性贞操带——这个该死的家伙。他所有能做的仅仅是将双腿并拢起来了，他可怜的阴茎完全没有办法来勃起，甚至身后的药液，也只能待在他的身体里，让他的内阴微微清凉了。他觉着难受极了，茱萸因为信息素和——他不知道那药物是令他保持清醒，又或许是让他更为迫切——而尖硬起来，他仿佛变成了他母亲那样因为发情而渴望交合的omega，那是他不想看到的。可是现下他真切的想要羽生了，他知道羽生就在门外，他知道羽生在等他主动软下身来央求他，可他最后一些作为beta的自尊心，让他不能够张开口来了。

金博洋那一声声可怜的呜咽并没有使alpha软下心肠来，事实上，他一直认为这个决定相当正确，清楚的察觉到自己的渴望的beta还会如从前一样，一门心思的抗拒着来自alpha的关怀吗？他按动遥控器，使房间里自己信息素的味道更加浓郁起来，他知道金博洋受不住这个，而今天给他注射的药剂也会很好的发挥它的作用——让一个不该受到信息素诱惑的beta更加敏感，甚至因此发情。当然，仅仅是让金博洋的肉体臣服于他还不足够，他想要beta骨子里的自由能够完全屈服于他身体的本能，因此他做了些小小的调整——那些药物并不会使可怜的beta发情，甚至会让他保持理智，这可花了他不少时间。如他所想的一样，屋内的金博洋的哭泣声大了起来，此刻的他一定已经软成了一滩水，而很快的，他会媚眼含春的恳求他了，他十分乐意等下去。

即使金博洋不开口求饶，这在他的记忆里也会成为一次深刻的体验了，他还是头一次头脑清楚的承受着这些撩拨，这一切对他来说也太过分了些。清醒的意志让他可以将自尊心保留下来，于是在羽生打开房门来到他身边的时候，他立刻停住了哭泣的声响，有红色的花朵在他的嘴唇上绽开。他惊恐的看着羽生一步一步走向他——他身上的浓郁信息素真是要弄疯他了，他颤抖着，内阴开始分泌出渴求alpha的液体来，他害怕羽生再用什么药物来折磨他，他受不住了——真的受不住了，他本可不必被困在这里，他本可以做自由的beta，于是他出声恳求了，用alpha能够心醉神迷的语调，

“求求你，不要再折磨我了。”

“为什么呢？”羽生坐在了他的身边，近乎痴迷的盯着他，那目光让beta更加害怕，他不敢想这个喜怒无常的alpha会对他做出什么了——因为他实在没怀什么好心思，他早该知道的。而现在，羽生亲吻起他的嘴唇来，这让他反而不知道如何是好了，“天天答应我不就好了，为什么要一直拒绝我呢？”alpha的眸子里疯狂涌动的欲望让金博洋说不出话了，他抽泣着，任由羽生伸进他的睡裙里抚摸着他的身体——事实上他完全不能反抗了，即使没有锁链，他也已经被信息素撩拨的无法动作了。而在alpha终于温和的解开他的贞操带的时候，他终于绝望的闭上了眼睛，两行眼泪就这样挂在他脸颊上了。

由于被药棒塞住的缘故，beta身后的液体也一直没能排出来，然而这些液体也着实显得他不像一个beta了。而正如金博洋所预想的，这个alpha果真又使出各种手段来磨他了——他的内阴又被满满当当的撑起来了，可是除了痛楚，他竟还觉出几分不足来，粗大的肉棒只肯在内阴浅尝辄止，力道十分浅，并不像往常他觉得身体要被撕裂开的痛楚一样。他睁开眼睛，看向羽生那一双充满调笑意味的双眼来，被限制住的双手紧紧的握住床单。什么时候自己也开始沉溺于交合了——药液和自身分泌的液体像失禁般随着alpha的动作流出来了，有了足够的润滑，连那样大的根茎都可以在他身体里毫无顾忌的进出，金博洋难得的觉不出疼痛来了，取而代之的是细小的快感，从身体里的最深处一点点爬到大脑去了。

alpha细细的研磨着beta的内阴，也并不像以往一样勉力撞击他的宫口想要标记他，是存了心的要他妥协了，alpha的定力和恒心是常人难及的。金博洋觉得自己要烧起来了，他暗暗的想自己或许是有受虐倾向吧，而又突然，羽生慢悠悠的停了下来，他的手指轻轻的把口袋里的注射器捻了出来——金博洋真希望那两根手指能够碰一碰胸前，一下也足够了。羽生仔仔细细的，仿佛在看待精致的艺术品一般，把他被限制在床头的手腕抓了过来——用他那副温柔的神情。金博洋看着他的alpha再一次拿出注射器来，里面是不一样颜色的药物，他瑟缩着向后退了，哭喊着为什么要这样对他，而羽生不由拒绝的强硬的再次给他注射了药物，肉茎的动作随着药物进入beta体内也渐渐快起来——是熟悉的被冲撞的快感，这让金博洋很是松了一口气，即使他可能会被这不知名的药剂冲昏头脑，他也不想被alpha这样羞辱着折磨着了。他期盼着，alpha能够快些释放，能够快些放过他，这样的体验，他真的不想有第二次了。这样想着的beta狠狠的夹紧了，他体内的巨物惊讶的停下来，羽生的表情又变得恶劣了。

“天天以为这样就会结束吗，不可以的，不听话的孩子是没有糖吃的啊。”

大开大合的动作让beta发出了如春猫般的哭叫，羽生要把他撞到床头去了，他的下身谄媚的紧紧裹住那作恶的巨物，流失的药液让他再一次觉得里面在痛了，而渐渐的，他知道他的身体有什么不对劲了，以往他在alpha如此激烈的攻势之下，自己会早早的泄身，然后他就昏过去了，留alpha独自唱着独角戏——现在快感在他身体里四处冲撞着，他却无法发泄——他的阴茎没有办法抬起头来了。羽生戴着的眼镜仿佛在告诉他，他不再是平常那个会温柔的劝诱他的羽生了，房间里涌动的全是他强势的信息素气味，曾经自己的——由于被改造才会产生的——那股气味也摇摇晃晃的能够分庭抗礼，可是现下却不能了。他被alpha毫不留情的压在床上，他的手毫不顾忌的在他的身体上游走，胸前粉红色的乳头是他格外喜爱的，每每粗暴的扭着就会让beta尖叫着挺起了腰。由于药物的缘故不能够勃起的阴茎软软的垂在他两腿之间，而花穴已是一片泥泞——由于触动了从前的伤口还有些血迹。羽生只觉得，如果这一切还不能使他心爱的beta回心转意，至少使他顺从的话，他不介意这样的手段多来几次，他由于职业之便可以源源不断的提供各种药物——总有一天金博洋会心甘情愿的雌伏，做他的omega了。

金博洋觉得保持良好的意志在欲海中沉浮是一件很困难的事情，至少在他身上的男人有着数不尽的手段能让他改变——譬如让他的身体软下来，让他原本坚硬的意志崩裂下来了，他的身体上全部是alpha意犹未尽留下的掌印，他似乎格外喜欢开始被改造的beta身上的柔软细腻，若是能日日搂着这软玉温香入眠便是他最盼望的事情了。或许有一天，他就真的在羽生的手腕之下怀上孩子，向自己的母亲一样摇尾乞怜，祈求着始乱终弃的alpha的垂怜吗？他开始勉力挣扎了，可是造不成alpha丝毫的困扰，他只要狠狠的顶到内阴的最深处，金博洋自然会失去力气了。金博洋的眼里全是恐惧，无法发泄的阴茎自然的把快意引诱向了别处，他开始觉得自己真的像一个omega一样，不知疲倦的出水了。他哭喊着，质问着，他求alpha放过他，他浑身都在疼了，药物调动着他的身体激素，让他难受得哭泣起来。而羽生，仍然是一副讥讽的样子，他将金博洋脸上的眼泪全部擦干净，说出的话语却将可怜的beta打入地狱。

“让天天知道自己的身体有多淫荡吧。”

粗长的巨物一直深入到湿湿滑滑的腔口，金博洋觉得自己的肚子要破掉了——为什么羽生能够做这么长时间呢？他从来不知道alpha能不知疲倦的一直顶弄，因为他常常在中途就失去意识。他不知道是否自己说错了什么话，因为羽生的动作突然又缓了下来，在寻找着什么一样，很快他就明白，内阴里的每一处敏感点早就被alpha操控了，他清楚地知道身体里的哪一处会教自己有着什么反应，譬如现在，他突然像开了水闸一样，源源不断流出的腺液在alpha咬上他后颈的瞬间打湿了进出的根茎，龟头湿漉漉的耀武扬威的看着他。他知道自己又被临时标记了，羽生的信息素对他来说仍会是最催情的春药，而现在，那可恶的alpha又凑上前来，轻轻的对他说。

“天天的后面高潮了，可是我还没有。”

金博洋惊恐的睁大了眼睛，细小的属于他的信息素飘出来反抗着，殊不知在羽生的眼里他的气味才最是上好的发情要素。他眼睁睁的看着那巨物再一次深入到他身体里，知道自己的劫难还远远没有结束了。

“我一定会让你怀孕的，天天。”

“我会叫你一辈子都离不开我的。”

金博洋不知道羽生最终做了几次，他只知道自己的内阴又酸又麻，不断向外淌着水，只有宫口在紧紧闭合着拒绝，他知道羽生说的对，他的身体的确是淫荡的，他似乎天生就是让alpha来占有的。而他的身体从今天起再也不属于他了，只属于这个一步步把自己变成陌生模样的这个alpha。


End file.
